


Sodom and Gamorrah

by daimonas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Infidelity, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Sex, Shiro with kids, Sub Keith, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Youth Pastor Shiro, demon keith, married shiro, wrist binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daimonas/pseuds/daimonas
Summary: When Shiro is sixteen, he accidentally summons a demon while he and his friends mess with a Ouiji board. Everything is fine until he realizes he's in love with said demon. When Shiro finally brings himself to confess his feelings for Keith, Keith disappears.Fast forward nine years, a military accident that results in loss of limb, a marriage, and two kids later, Shiro couldn't be happier. He's got the woman of his dreams, two beautiful sons, and a solid career based on his firm faith in God. Nothing could go wrong.Until one day, Keith returns, and everything goes to shit.





	Sodom and Gamorrah

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write these two OOC? Probably. But this is my sinking ship and I'll gladly go down with it.
> 
> This was a collab I did with my dear friend [uptca](https://twitter.com/uptca) over on Twitter! You can find his beautiful artwork [here](https://twitter.com/ratncrow/status/972353874911637505).
> 
> Also, I couldn't decide on a single song to include in this, so I made a playlist for it. Listen as you read [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/pboyer2394/playlist/3IKk97T9uIaKZiQ172pV2I?si=2ldoHCxASHOg46SVdVdapw).
> 
> EDIT: Please check out [this beautiful fanart](http://gee-lil-shit.tumblr.com/post/171939717074/you-gonna-say-something-the-man-asks-reaching) done for this fic. I'm so thankful for all the talented people choosing to make this fic a reality through their art. Thank you so much! If you draw anything, please let me know and I'll be sure to feature it. <3

" _Thus he overthrew those cities, destroying all those living in the cities. But Lot's wife looked back, and she became a pillar of salt."_

Shiro claps the pages of his worn Bible closed, looking up from the book and studying his small class of ten students. Despite having listened to him read the entire story of Sodom and Gomorrah for the past 10 minutes, the teens in the class still look enthralled as he speaks. He flashes a smile towards their attentive faces and says, "So, what does this passage mean to you?"

A red-haired girl at the back of the class, Sarah, tentatively raises a shaking hand. Shiro raises an eyebrow, prompting her to speak.

"It shows God's mercy, but also His anger. At first, Abraham only asked to spare the city of fifty people, then forty, all the way down to ten, and God agreed that if there were ten good people that he would spare the city - all because Abraham asked. But the cities were so lost that they couldn't even find that many, so God destroyed all of them. All except for Lot and his family because they were good."

Shiro chuckles and takes a step back, leaning his frame against the table at the head of the room. He crosses his arms, feeling his dress shirt tighten to almost uncomfortable levels over broad shoulders. He ignores the discomfort though and settles himself against the desk.

"That's a good summary, Sarah, but what does that _mean_ to you?"

This was the problem with the youth in his church - they were good at taking in the content, but analyzing it to personalize the message was entirely lost on them. He gives them a few seconds before asking, "What part stood out to you the most?"

He casts his eyes around the class, taking in their vacant faces as he waits for an answer. To make a show of how much time is passing, he lifts his left hand to glance at the black Nixon Porter watch on his wrist. He counts twenty seconds before he sighs and lifts his hand to his hair, pushing the longest part of his hair back off of his forehead. He sets the Bible down on the table and stands, straightening his features as he looks over his class. "All right, I know it's close to time to go, so I'll wrap it up. This discussion isn't over, however. I want you to think about it and have an answer for me by Sunday. That's three whole days to think about it. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the class responds in unison as they start packing their things to go.

"All right, then. Dismissed."

At that, the kids stand and head outside of the room to mingle in the church's gym as they wait on their parents to pick them up. Shiro follows the last student out of the room, flipping off the lights as he does, then turns to shut and lock the door. He eyes the students as he follows them through the hall towards the gym, but makes a right turn into his office right before entering the shared space.

His office is larger than a regular office. It used to be a game room for the kids, but the church had collectively raised enough money to expand the building a few years back, so the game room had moved down to the remodeled basement, thus leaving this room empty. Shiro had asked to use it as his office considering the west wall was nothing but plastic windows overlooking the gym. That way he would be able to watch the kids when needed while also not having to sacrifice time he could use to get paperwork done. The head preacher had agreed and it's been his office ever since. He's furnished it to hold lessons in here occasionally or to be a spot where any of his students would feel comfortable coming to hang out or talk to him.

Upon entering, people's eyes are generally drawn to the large L-shaped desk on the opposite side of the room. The desk is made of thick, sturdy walnut that the church had received through donation. It was too big for any other office, but only took up a small part of Shiro's own. It's turned so that when he's working he can just glance up to see out of the windows to the gym, but also sectioned him off from the rest of the office; almost like a small cubicle without the high walls. On the other side of his desk, closer to the door, he had bought a brown leather sofa that matched the wood of his desk exactly. A small walnut coffee table sits in front of that, along with a few fold-out chairs, in case people wanted to gather.

It wasn't anything special, but it was his home away from home.

He walks into his office and moves around his desk before spinning his chair to face him so he can sit. When he's seated, he turns the chair back to his laptop and taps the enter button a couple times to bring his laptop to life. The start-up is close to silent and doesn't take long. When the screen blinks to life, Shiro is presented with a picture of his family, causing a gentle smile to spread over his face no matter how often he looks at it.

In the picture, he and Allura sit in adjacent chairs, their knees turned toward each other so they could see the other's face. Alfor, their oldest, sits in Shiro's lap, smile wide enough to reveal his three missing teeth. Matt, their youngest, was only a few months old at the time of the picture, so he lays sleeping in Alllura's arms. Shiro and Allura are looking at each other, their expressions tender, so full of love that Shiro's heart had nearly burst in an explosion of happy fireworks that day.

If there's one thing Shiro is proud of in his life, it's his family. He wouldn't trade them for the world.

A chorus of ' _goodbye!'_ rings from the gym and Shiro glances up, seeing the first of the kids heading to the back of the gym to meet their parents. Shiro waves at the parents in greeting and flashes a smile when they wave back. He watches them turn and leave then sets to work on the closing notes to his sermon.

Slowly, each child filters out of the gym as their parents come to pick them up. When there's only one child left, Shiro takes a break from his work to head out into the gym and play catch with them. It's hard for him to throw properly while in a dress shirt and slacks that wanted to tighten at every pivot of his hips, but he manages.

Another ten minutes pass before a female voice sounds from the other side of the room. "Jacob, are you ready?"

"Coming, Mom!" Jake calls just as he catches the pitch Shiro had tossed him. He quickly tosses it back and Shiro catches it before turning towards the woman standing on the other side of the gym.

"Good evening, Shiro," the woman says, the hint of a blush creeping across her nose.

"'Evening, Veronica," Shiro says, flashing her a warm smile. Her blush deepens and Shiro resists saying something to further her school-girl crush on him.

He knows he's handsome, but it's still flattering when someone is so obviously attracted to him.

"Have a good night, Mr. Shirogane!" Jake calls as he rushes past his mother to the door. Veronica turns and hurries after him with a stern reminder to _stop running, child._

When the pair finally exit the building, Shiro follows behind them to lock the outer door to the building. Once he's sure the lock is secure, he heads back to his office. He's nearly to his office when he hears his phone start ringing in his pocket. He glances at the caller ID and smiles before answering, "Hey, baby."

A soft moan sounds from the other line, followed by a sleep-filled female voice. "Are you coming home yet?"

"Mmm," Shiro contemplates as he opens the door to his office and steps inside. "I need to finish typing up my closing notes and then I'll be on my way. Give me forty-five minutes?"

"I don't know if I can last that long. You know I've been up since three with Matt. I'm so tired," Allura says, driving her point home with a yawn.

Shiro chuckles as he sits back down at his desk, "Just head to bed then, baby. I'll be home as soon as I can. And if he has nightmares again, I'll wake up for him, okay? Get your rest."

"Fine," Allura pouts and Shiro has to bite his lip to keep from chuckling. "I love you, Takashi."

"I love you, too, Allura," Shiro answers. He listens as Allura shuffles the phone away from her face to hang up. When the line disconnects, Shiro chuckles to himself and sets his phone on the desk. He brings up his laptop screen again to finish working on his closing notes, but before he can do anything, a male voice sounds next to him.

"It's about time. I never thought I'd get you to myself."

The voice is like velvet - warm, smooth, sultry. Shiro startles and whips his head toward the noise, prepared to lecture whoever thought it was okay to sneak up on him about how dangerous that could be.

When he takes in the sight before him, however, whatever he was about to say dies in his throat.

A man is sitting on the leather couch, leaning his back against the far arm so that his body is turned toward Shiro. He's dressed in a tight, black turtle neck halter top that leaves his toned abs exposed to the chilled air of Shiro's office. His legs are covered in black leather so skin tight that Shiro has to wonder how he even got them on in the first place. The pants disappear into thick combat boots and he has one booted leg hiked up onto the couch. The other boot is planted on the floor, giving Shiro... quite the sight. Shiro lets his eyes travel up one leather-clad leg, over the plane of pale skin so enticing that Shiro feels his mouth start to water, up to a face so beautiful that Shiro feels his mind go blank.

Shiro knows he should get up and leave. Now. But hindsight is a funny thing and Shiro stays frozen in place.

"You gonna say something?" the man asks, reaching up to wrap thin, clawed fingers around the lollipop stick he keeps balanced between two perfect lips. He tightens his lips together and pulls the lollipop forward. Red crystallized sugar exits the tightened entrance of the man's mouth with a _pop_ and is followed by a smirk, revealing canines so sharp they could pierce flesh with barely any resistance.

Shiro breaks out in a sweat.

The man juts his bottom lip out in a pout, his lip glistening wet and red with the additional saliva produced because of the sucker. It takes everything in Shiro's willpower to look away from the man's mouth and into his violet eyes. When their eyes meet, the other man speaks again, "Don't you remember me?"

Suddenly, Shiro finds his voice. When he speaks, his voice wavers, unable to hide the nerves fraying to bits inside his head. "Sort of a hard person to forget, Keith."

Keith's mouth breaks into another smirk and he pops the sucker back in his mouth before pushing himself up to stand. The leather on the couch creaks as he gets up and Shiro sits stock-still as Keith begins to move toward him. Shiro's eyes follow the man's body as he walks around the desk and pushes himself into Shiro's space. Their knees touch as Keith leans his frame back against the table. Shiro glances up at the other male's eyes again, but feels a flush creep across his cheeks the second their eyes meet, so he glances away just as quickly.

And Shiro wants to talk about school-girl crushes.

"How long has it been? Four years? Five?"

"Try more like nine years."

"Nine?" Keith says, a hint of surprise in his voice. He crosses toned arms over his chest as he contemplates this information. "Damn. I guess it has been. So what's new? I see you have a new arm...and a wedding ring?"

Shiro can't help glancing down at his right arm and wiggling the fingers of his prosthetic like it's the first time he's seen it. He lost his flesh arm over five years ago, so any time someone points out his prosthetic as if it's something new, it's like he remembers for the first time that it's not his original arm.

"Err, yeah. Went into the military, but things didn't work out. Got married when I got out to the girl I started dating right before I went in."

"Ahhhh," Keith says, nodding his head as if he were genuinely interested.

Shiro knows better, though.

"So why are you really here, Keith? I doubt you're here to catch up. Not really your style."

Shiro finally turns his eyes to Keith. Keith cocks the corner of his mouth up in a grin and pops the sucker out of his mouth. Shiro feels heat flash through his body again at the display, worsened only when Keith holds the candy forward and runs it tantalizingly over Shiro's bottom lip. Keith moves his eyes down to Shiro's mouth and Shiro feels his cock start to twitch. Keith brings his eyes back to Shiro's and says, "Because I miss you, Daddy."

"Don't," Shiro says sharply. "Don't call me that."

Keith puckers out his bottom lip again and leans forward, reaching out with a clawed finger and tracing a line down Shiro's simple black tie. Shiro feels his breathing pick up with his heart rate. A quiet anger coils itself in his stomach - whether because of Keith showing up out of the blue or at himself for not being able to tell Keith to leave, he doesn't know.

And honestly, he didn't really want to find out.

"You always used to like it, though."

"Yeah, well, we've already discussed that it's been nine years."

Keith sighs, leaning back against the desk and narrowing his eyes at Shiro. He pops the sucker back into his mouth before saying, " _You're_ the one that summoned me. I can't just go back now. I'm stuck here. _For you._ "

The anger coiled in Shiro's stomach unravels and spikes its way into Shiro's heart. He narrows his eyes back at Keith, "I was sixteen years old, messing with a damn Ouiji board. How was I supposed to know I'd be summoning a demon?"

Keith rolls his eyes, turning his gaze away from Shiro's. Shiro stares at Keith's pointed ear, noting the new piercings in his cartilage before Keith turns his gaze back. His eyes are still narrowed when he says, "So what? Just gonna summon me here then dump me because you get a wife?"

Shiro scoffs. "Dump _you_? And where the fuck have you been the past nine years?"

He doesn't mean to lose control. He doesn't mean to bring it up. At this point, it doesn't really matter. For one, he's married. And two, he knows that what he went through back then was just a phase. He's not gay and hadn't been then either. Fooling around with Keith had been fun at the time, but he's old enough now to know how wrong he was.

At that very moment, Keith's eyes glint and he pops the sucker out of his mouth again. Shiro's cock twitches and he scowls in response.

_I'm not gay._

Suddenly, Keith tilts his head back and starts laughing. Shiro raises an eyebrow and is about to ask what's so funny when Keith says, "Is that _seriously_ what this is about? Your homosexuality? I'm sorry to tell you, Shiro, but you are very, very gay."

It's only then that Shiro realizes he had spoken the words aloud.

Shiro feels his face flame and he darts his eyes away from Keith, embarrassment clear in his features. "I'm not. I wouldn't have kids if I was."

He hears, rather than sees, the shrug of Keith's shoulders. "Bisexual, then."

Before Shiro can answer, he feels Keith's clawed fingers grip his chin and guide his gaze back to meet violet eyes. When Shiro's eyes meet Keith's, he takes in a sharp breath and finds it very hard to exhale.

Keith's eyes are lidded, smoldering. He leans forward, getting even more in Shiro's space, and bites his bottom lip with the point of one of his sharpened canines. He releases Shiro's chin and runs his nails down Shiro's chest, wrapping his thin fingers around Shiro's tie. He whispers, "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, Daddy. I've missed you..."

"Don't -" Shiro says again, but he chokes on the word. It comes out timid, soft, unconvincing.

Keith lifts a knee, planting it on the small amount of chair visible between Shiro's thighs. When Keith leans forward, his thigh presses against Shiro's cock, trapped uncomfortably tight under his slacks. Shiro feels his breathing pick up again and he looks away from Keith, trying to gather his thoughts.

He couldn't do this. It's been nine years. He's long over Keith. He has Allura now. He has two kids.

So why did the thought of pinning Keith to this desk and fucking him until he can’t see straight get his heart racing faster than he remembers ever feeling with Allura?

"You've missed me, too," Keith says quietly, clenching Shiro's tie tighter in his fist to hold Shiro in place as he leans forward and rubs the still-moist sucker over Shiro's lips again. Shiro remains absolutely still as Keith leans forward and runs his tongue over Shiro's now-sticky bottom lips. He replaces his tongue with his lips and Shiro feels his heart stutter in his chest.

Even years later, the feeling of Keith's lips on his is familiar.

Whatever hesitation Shiro had been feeling before dissipates and he finally moves. He reaches up, wrapping his fingers around both of Keith's biceps as he stands. The size of his frame forces Keith back onto the table and Shiro leans forward, pushing Keith down onto the table. He hovers over him and runs his hands down to Keith's forearms, giving Keith enough slack so the smaller man could prop himself up on his elbows. Keith looks up at Shiro through long lashes, a triumphant smile spreading over his face.

"Don't look so cocky," Shiro snaps, narrowing his eyes. "You still haven't told be where the hell you've been."

Keith rolls his eyes before answering, "You said it yourself. You were a kid. I tormented you for two years and fucked you when you were eighteen. You seemed to get bored of me a year later, so I left."

"Without even telling me bye?"

"You would have asked me to stay. And then where would you be?"

Shiro pauses to consider this. He wouldn't have lost his arm, but he also wouldn't have ever met Allura.

_Allura..._

Shiro shakes his head, blocking the thought from his mind. He'd have time to regret this decision later.

"I loved you."

Keith chuckles, laying his head back on the table and looking up at the ceiling. "Right. You fell in love with a demon. Imagine going home and telling _that_ to your mom."

Shiro tightens his grip on Keith's arms and closes his eyes. "I don't fucking care. I wanted to _be_ with you."

Shiro feels Keith's legs wrap around his waist just before he's jerked forward. He has to release one of Keith's arms to catch himself from falling forward. His prosthetic hand lands on the desk right by Keith's head and he opens narrowed eyes to meet Keith's playful gaze. Keith says, "How about we stop talking about the past, hmm? We could talk for days and it wouldn't change what happened."

Keith loosens the grip his thighs hold on Shiro's waist and uses his free hand to grab Shiro's tie again and pulls the larger man down. Their lips meet in the middle and, this time, Shiro doesn't hesitate. He presses forward, releasing his grip on Keith's other arm to cup Keith's face in his hand and deepen the kiss. Keith tastes sweet, like the artificial strawberry of his sucker, and it only invigorates Shiro more. Their lips part and Shiro feels the slick of Keith's tongue dart forward, tracing a line over Shiro's bottom lip. Shiro shifts their mouths and catches Keith's bottom lip between his teeth. He runs the hand currently rested on Keith's cheek down the side of Keith's neck, over his chest, and settles it on his hip. He squeezes and Keith lets out a soft gasp before pressing their lips together again.

Shiro feels his cock twitch in his slacks again. He squeezes Keith's hip once more and breaks their kiss to trail his lips along Keith's jaw, down to the sensitive skin just under Keith’s ear. Keith turns his head to the side, allowing Shiro more room to place open-mouthed kisses on the spot, followed by soft scrapes of his teeth. Keith groans and Shiro feels the collar of his shirt loosen around his neck. With one swift motion, Keith has Shiro's tie off and is working on unbuttoning Shiro's shirt. Shiro leans back, letting Keith watch the process. When he gets to the final button, he tugs the shirt out of Shiro's pants and runs his hands up Shiro's torso. He slides the dress shirt off Shiro's shoulders and Shiro lets it fall to the floor around his feet.

"Mmm, nice to see you stayed in shape," Keith says, admiring the skin of Shiro's arms poking out of his skin-tight cotton undershirt. Keith moves his violet eyes back to Shiro's own gaze. "Now take off your shirt."

Shiro smirks and obliges, grabbing the ends of the cotton shirt and pulling it over his head. As he does, he hears a low whistle sound from under him. Shiro drops his shirt to the floor and leans over Keith, whose eyes are currently glued to Shiro's chest.

"Eyes are up here, Keith," Shiro teases.

"Oh, I know," Keith says, not moving his eyes up at all. Instead, he brings his hands up and places them flat against Shiro's chest. Slowly, he moves his hands down Shiro's pectorals, the tips of his nails barely grazing over Shiro's skin. Shiro closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Keith's hands on his body.

That is, until one of Keith's nails grazes over a nipple.

Shiro jumps, his eyes opening, and Keith chuckles. "Sensitive, are we?"

Before Shiro can answer, Keith takes the tip of one of his nails and traces light circles around one of Shiro's nipples. Shiro can't help the goosebumps that spread quickly over his skin or the slight whimper that escapes through open lips. At his whimper, Keith pushes his nail a little harder, eliciting a gasp from Shiro. Shiro bites his lower lip, trying to resist making another noise as Keith plays mercilessly with his nipple. Eventually, he runs the hand down Shiro's chest, down to his stomach, but immediately moves his other hand up to Shiro's other nipple. Just as Shiro thinks he's getting used to the sensation, Keith sits up, pushing Shiro back a bit.

At first, Shiro is confused, but then Keith's tongue flicks against Shiro's free nipple and Shiro feels his knees nearly buckle.

"Keith -" Shiro gasps. He reaches up and twines the fingers of his prosthetic into Keith's hair, pulling back so that Keith's head falls away from his chest. Shiro looks down to meet Keith's cocky grin and feels annoyance prick his composure. He grabs Keith's wrist with his other hand and glances at his discarded tie on the desk. He looks back at Keith with a raised eyebrow and releases Keith's hair, reaching down to grab the tie off the desk, "You seem to be forgetting how this used to go."

As he speaks, Shiro grabs Keith's other wrist and starts twining his tie around them. Keith rolls his eyes, but allows Shiro to tie his wrists together. When Shiro is done, he puts a hand on Keith's chest and pushes him back onto the table. He pushes Keith's arms above his head with one hand and uses his other hand to squeeze Keith's hip again.

"Now stay," Shiro commands.

"Yes, sir."

Shiro closes the gap between their mouths. This time, the kiss is more heated, fervent. Shiro runs the hand on Keith's hip down his side, over his thigh, until he reaches Keith's knee. He hooks his fingers under the joint and hikes his leg up, wrapping Keith's leg around his waist. As he does, he thrusts forward, rubbing his hardened cock against Keith. Keith moans into their kiss and angles his hips upwards to meet Shiro's next thrust. Shiro runs his hand over the backside of Keith's thigh until he reaches his ass and squeezes.

"Shiro," Keith whines, wiggling his hips.

Shiro runs his prosthetic hand down Keith's arm, down his side, until both hands are on Keith's hips. Shiro moves his mouth away from Keith's lips and kisses down his jaw again. This time, he kisses Keith's ear before whispering, "What is it, baby?"

"I want you," Keith breathes. "It's been so long, Daddy."

"Patience, baby," Shiro says, snaking his tongue out to trail it down Keith's neck. As he does, he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Keith's pants and slides his hands to the center, snapping the single button open. He straightens again and runs his hands down both of Keith's thighs. He grabs one of Keith's boots and slides it off his foot, dropping it to the carpeted floor before doing the same with the other. Once Keith's boots are off, Shiro sets about removing the rest of Keith's clothes. He pushes Keith's crop top over his head, letting it dangle around Keith's wrists along with his tie. As he moves down to Keith's pants, he trails open-mouthed kisses down Keith's chest, down to his abdomen, and pauses just above the waistband of his pants. Slowly, he peels the waistband down and follows with his mouth, continuing to place open-mouthed kisses on every ounce of flesh his mouth can find.

When he doesn't encounter another waistband, he looks up at Keith with a raised eyebrow. Keith glances down and grins. "You honestly think I could fit any amount of fabric under these pants?"

Shiro flashes an appreciative grin before straightening his body to pull at the waistband of Keith's pants. As he pulls them away from Keith's cunt, wet ribbons of slick cling to the fabric. Shiro feels his heart stutter at the sight, seeing how fucking wet Keith already is, and feels his cock throb against his slacks.

_Fuck._

He pulls the rest of Keith's pants off and lets them drop to the floor. Shiro follows suit, dropping to his knees in front of Keith's spread legs, and leans forward to start pressing kisses along Keith's inner thigh. He hears Keith's breath hitch when his lips touch the sensitive skin and he opens his mouth, sinking his teeth into Keith's thigh. Keith gasps and lets out a moan and Shiro makes up for the bite with a gentle kiss. He continues this up Keith's thigh, reaching to place Keith's thighs on his shoulders as he moves gradually to the center of Keith's thighs.

When he reaches his destination, he presses the pad of his tongue between Keith's lips. He licks up, tasting Keith for the first time in years, and feels his cock throb in his pants again.

He swears he's never tasted someone so good.

He licks again, running his prosthetic hand along Keith's thigh and pushing his leg up so that his foot rests on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro leans his head back to allow room for his hand to slip between their bodies. He runs the index finger of his prosthetic hand between Keith's lips, downwards until he reaches his entrance.

Slowly, he pushes the finger inside.

Keith moans as Shiro's finger enters him and arches his back up, pushing Shiro's finger deeper into his cunt. Shiro feels his cock throb again and he palms himself through his slacks as he starts to pump his finger in and out of Keith. When Keith seems to be relaxing into the sensation, he inserts another finger, eliciting another moan from Keith's lips. He twists his hand, pushing his thumb up to rub between Keith's lips as he pumps his fingers in and out.

Shiro's cock throbs again and he bites his lower lip, desperately in need of relief. He undoes the button of his slacks and unzips them, pulling the waistband of his briefs down enough to let his cock spring free. He wraps his free hand around it, thumbing at the slit to spread the pre-cum oozing from the swollen tip over the red skin. Slowly, he starts to pump his cock at the same pace as his fingers thrusting in and out of Keith.

"Nnn, more, Daddy, please," Keith moans from the desk. 

Shiro glances up and sees Keith looking down at him, face flushed, eyes lidded. When their eyes meet, Keith lays his head back onto the table and arches his back into Shiro's pumping fingers. Shiro stands, letting his pants fall to the floor around his ankles, and continues to pump his fingers in and out of Keith's cunt as he leans forward and whispers, "What do you want, baby?"

Keith only moans in response and Shiro slows his pace, making it a point to drag out each thrust of his fingers. Keith whines at the drastically reduced pace and Shiro places a gentle kiss on his lips. "Use your words."

Keith turns lidded eyes back to Shiro and bites his lower lip. Shiro falters in his thrusting at the site, but continues again after the span of a heartbeat. Finally, Keith says, "Please fuck me."

"I am fucking you," Shiro says, driving his point home by adding a third finger to his slow thrusts.

Keith moans at the stretch, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his breathing picks up. He says, "I want your cock in me, please. Please fuck me with your cock, Shiro."

"Mmm," Shiro sighs, contemplating. He moves, sliding his fingers out of Keith after one final thrust, and aligns the tip of his cock with Keith's entrance. He pushes, letting the tip barely enter, before sliding his cock up between Keith's lips. Keith whines and Shiro repeats the motion, whispering, "Is this what you want?"

Keith nods, turning his face away from Shiro and pressing it into one of his arms. Shiro aligns himself at Keith's entrance and moves his eyes to Keith's face.

"Look at me," he commands.

When Keith does, Shiro pushes inside.

Heat engulfs his cock and he holds back a groan, biting hard on his lower lip as Keith lets out a satisfied moan. He keeps pushing, letting out a soft _fuck, Keith, you're so tight_ until he's fully sheathed.

As soon as his cock is sheathed, he doesn't hesitate before pulling back out. He starts to pump in and out of Keith, starting off slow and quickly building tempo. When his pace quickens, he reaches down and hooks a hand under Keith's knee, bringing one of his legs up to rest over his shoulder. The other one he lets Keith wrap around his waist, holding tightly to his body as he starts to pound in and out of Keith.

It isn't long before the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and hearty moans fills Shiro office. Shiro watches Keith as he fucks him, memorizing every curve and dip of Keith's body, every reaction to every touch on his body. Shiro runs his hand from Keith's knee, back down his thigh, to his ass. Without warning, he draws his hand back and slaps the tender flesh of Keith's ass. Keith yelps, but Shiro feels his cunt tighten around his cock so he slaps again. Keith moans as Shiro kneads the flesh then cracks his hand over Keith's ass again.

"Ah, Daddy, fuck!"

"You feel so fucking good, Keith," Shiro praises, fucking into Keith as hard as he can. He feels his balls start to tighten and draw into his body. He turns his head and places a gentle kiss on Keith's knee. No way is he going to cum first, "Keith, baby, cum for me."

"I'm so close," Keith pants. Shiro pounds into him and moves his prosthetic hand over the plane of Keith's abdomen - down, down, down, until he reaches the warmth between Keith's lips with his thumb. Keith whines as Shiro starts to rub in time with his thrusts - "yes, yes, yes, there, _right there.”_ \- and, right as Shiro is about to lose control, Keith's thighs tighten and Shiro watches as the smaller man comes undone beneath him with a load moan.

Shiro leans forward, pressing Keith's leg forward until his knee is almost touching his chest. Shiro loses control of his thrusts, pounding rapidly into Keith until, all at once, he feels himself come undone in a flash of white. His thrusts falter and he pushes in - one, two, three times - before finally slowing to a standstill inside Keith. He leans forward, finally bringing his thumb away from Keith's cunt, and falls forward until he's supporting himself on both elbows. Keith moves his thigh to the side and Shiro adjusts his shoulder, allowing Keith to wrap both legs around his waist and hold him in place.

Not that he's going anywhere, anyway.

Shiro lays his forehead against Keith's temple as they both come down, trying to catch their breath and slow their heart rates. When Shiro feels himself start to soften inside Keith, he pulls his hips back, letting himself slide slowly out of Keith. Keith lets out a low whine as Shiro does and Shiro places a gentle kiss on Keith's temple. He sits up again and grabs Keith's wrists, finally untying the tie and letting it and Keith's top fall to the floor. When he lays back down, Keith wraps his arms around him, clinging to him like he's afraid of letting go.

Shiro places a gentle kiss to his temple again. "Everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Takashi."

The sound of his name on Keith's lips sends a thrill through Shiro. He can't describe the feeling and doesn't waste time trying to figure out why, when Allura says his name, it doesn't mean anything.

He loves Allura – really, he does. But Keith?

Keith is home.

“I’m fine,” Shiro says, but his voice cracks, calling his bluff.

Keith reaches up and runs clawed fingers lightly over the back of Shiro’s head. Shiro feels himself shiver and he buries his face into Keith’s neck, his eyes starting to burn. Keith sighs, rubbing light circles with his nails through Shiro’s hair. “Talk to me, Takashi.”

Shiro moves his arms, pushing them under Keith’s back to hold the smaller man to his chest. He nuzzles his face further into Keith’s neck and takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

“I just – it’s been years, Keith. _Years._ But this, all of this… it’s all still so familiar. I tried to forget you. I started dating Allura, but no matter what we did together, it was always, _always_ you that I went to bed thinking about. So I threw myself into military service in hopes that the everyday rules and regulations would become so engrained in my mind that there would be little room for anything else. And that worked, for a while – right up until I got injured. When they told me I may not make it, you wanna know whose face I wanted to see as I died? Of course not Allura’s – not the woman I had been dating for eight months before I enlisted – it was yours.”

Shiro pauses to laugh at himself. He feels absolutely ridiculous, but he hadn’t ever talked about this to anyone before. How could he?

_Yeah, honey, I’m sorry I can’t fuck you tonight. I summoned a demon accidentally a few years ago, fell in love with him, and now I can’t get him out of my head._

Yeah, he’s sure that would have gone over well.

“Anyway, when I got home, I thought marrying Allura would help. I thought having kids would help. Boy, was I wrong.”

They remain quiet after, the only sound in the room their breathing and Keith’s nails scraping through Shiro’s hair. Shiro isn’t really sure how to process this confession. How are you supposed to admit that the past nine years of your life had been fake, some conjured up story to help ease the pain of loneliness?

But it wasn’t a lie, was it? His love for Allura was real. His love for his children was real.

But his love for Keith is natural. It’s a wildfire, burning hot in the very depths of his being and, no matter how far he tried to run, the fire always found a way of coming back and burning him.

Burning him so much it hurt.

“So what now?” Keith asks, his hand pausing on the back of Shiro’s head. “What do you want to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro answers honestly, tightening his grip on Keith. “I can’t lose you again. I can’t, Keith. I’ve been an empty shell for so long, just going through the motions of life, but I can’t do it anymore. Not when you’re here now. You’re here, and I can’t lose you again.”

“You can’t have both, Shiro,” Keith says softly.

“Don’t,” Shiro warns, his eyes burning again. He tries to swallow the oncoming onslaught of emotions, but he chokes on the lump that’s forming in his throat. When he speaks again, his voice is thick, his tone desperate, “Please don’t leave me again.”

They fall into silence again, Shiro fighting his descent into darkness as he gives Keith time to absorb his words. More than anything, Shiro wants Keith to stay. He knows it’s selfish. He knows, eventually, someone involved in the situation will get hurt. But for now, for once in his life, he wants to be selfish.

Please, God, just this once.

As if in answer to his prayer, Keith finally speaks. “Okay.”

Shiro pauses, his eyebrows crinkling together. He sits up enough that he can look down at Keith, the confusion clear in his face, “Okay what?”

Keith rolls his eyes before turning them back to Shiro, the hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “I won’t leave. If you want me to stay, I’ll stay. I’ll stay away from your house. I won’t compromise your marriage… Well, I won’t get caught compromising your marriage. Whether or not we actually compromise it is up to you.”

Shiro stares at Keith, trying to think of something to say. He was going to stay? After all this time, Keith was going to be back in his life, just like that?

“Are you going to say something?”

“Yeah, I just – need a moment. You’re really going to stay?”

“If you desire it of me, yes.”

“Yes!” Shiro blurts. “Yes, Keith, please. Stay.”

Keith smiles, reaching up to trail a sharp nail down Shiro’s jaw. He leans up, pressing his lips to Shiro’s for the span of a heartbeat before leaning back down and looking up at Shiro through long lashes. He says, “Your wife isn’t going to be happy when she finds out you’re fucking your demon ex-boyfriend.”

Shiro snorts, pressing a kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose. “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Keith laughs and Shiro feels a thrill go through him. Keith is back and he’s going to stay with Shiro.

He only feels the smallest pang of guilt when he remembers, like a secondhand thought, his sleeping wife and children at home; the three of them waiting patiently for him to come home. And again he thinks, as he brings his mouth down to meet Keith’s once more, _what they don’t know won’t hurt them._

**Author's Note:**

> Throws arms in air. I don't even know what this is anymore but I loved writing this and will maybe (probably) add more to it in the future. If you enjoyed it, please let me know with comments and kudos! They are very much appreciated! 
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on Twitter to be up-to-date on all my latest fics, follow me [here](https://twitter.com/lunaaxhawke).
> 
> It's been a pleasure having you all! Thank you for stopping by~


End file.
